Secret of Duel Monsters
by death angel shadow kat
Summary: Female: Jaden,Syrus,Hassleberry, and others this kinda thing has been in my head for awhile now it has ocs and is a three way crossover yugioh/gx/5ds in truth i don't have a ending in mind i'm just seeing where this takes me."Did you hear?""Hear what?""About the rare dual monster cards""no what so rare about them" " only one person can summon them there unknown till there summoned"
1. running late and wake up phone call

**_Me:I own nothing oocnes i didn't really see much of the show but i did watch alot of the first show but i don't know much for the others so i don't really know much other then _****_Hassleberry has dino-dna Jim has a girl garoer Jaden kinda clueless that really what i can remember if someone wants to help me pm me and we talk ok but first is a list of ganderbend people _**

**_Tyranno __Hassleberry_**

_**Syrus Truesdale  
**_

_**Jaden Yuki  
**_

_**Yugi Mutou**_

_**Ryou Bakura**_

_**Malik Ishtar**_

_**Joey Wheeler **_

_**(and maybe i'll genderbend Mokuba Kaiba i haven't made up my mind)**_

_**Me:ok pairings **_

**_Angelshipping (ChazzxfemSyrus)_**

_**FossilShipping (JimxfemTyranno)**_

_**Spiritshipping (jessexfemJaden)  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1 Call From An Old Friend And Weird Feelings

It was one of these days where it semed nothing was going alright and for one Duelist it was just starting. "Shit I'm late." A blue haired girl said under her breath as She ran though the crowded sidewalk to a parking-garage. She ran to a blue Duelrunner (its like Crow's Duelrunner but its blue and has a black fox head on right rearend and black lines where the yellow one were and still has the wings the paint changes at Day its blue with black lines at Night its black with blue lines and the fox head turns blue.) She got on the Duelrunner and put on a fox like helmet and started the Duelrunner and drove off.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Deal Academy)

A phone was ringing on the nightstand the person in bed groaned and turned to the phone and picked it up. "*yawn*hello." the girl in bed half-yawn half-said. "Well hello to you to Tyranno." Hassleberry sit right up at sound of the girl on the phone.

"Am I awake or am I dreaming Sparky?" Hassleberry asked. a giggle was heard from the other person on the phone. "Yes ty dear you are awake now how are you?" Sparky asked "I'm good you and where you been?. are you coming to DA?. have you heard from Shadow-Kat? Hassleberry asked as she walked to her dresser "Welll~ I've been in the middle of nowhere with my master with no cell phone service sooo~ i've been great as for coming to DA I don't know I'll go if my master goes as for Shadow-Kat I have heard from her she doing good but she doesn't remember anything sense the last time I talked to you." Sparky replied.

"oh I hope she remembers soon." Hassleberry said "hey Hassleberry you awake in there?"a girl called from the other side of the door to Hassleberry's room "Hey Sparky I got to go I'll call you later someone at the door bye." Hassleberry said "bye Ty." Sparky said then hung up the phone "I'm coming I'm coming soldier." Hassleberry said as she got to the door to open it. "Hey Hassleberry what are you planning to do today?" asked Jadan asked as she looked around "nothing really." Hassleberry said

"Well Me and Sy wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today."Jaden explained "Well sure Sarg just let me get dressed." Hassleberry said It seemed that Jaden did not notice that Hassleberry was not dressed as she usually dressed in her Ra yellow vest and green shirt that she tied up and shorts and boots instead she was wearing a football jersey that was a few sizes to big and really didn't look like it was hers and short shorts that the jersey covered the shorts up but a bit of the hem of the shorts. "of couse we'll be waiting by the cliff see you when you get there." Jaden said then left so Hassleberry could get get dressed.

* * *

(A bit before Jaden knocks on Hassleberry door by the cliff with Syrus.)

Syrus was sitting on a rock watching the waves of the ocean waiting for Jaden to come and tell her if Hassleberry was going to hang-out with them today or not.

_'__Hassleberry been acting a little weird lately I wonder if somethings wrong.'_ Syrus thought to herself.

A bush started to shake then a hand poked itself out of the bush. "Stupid bush" the person on the other side of the bush mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Syrus said as she turned around to see the bush from her place on her rock. Slowly the person got through the bush. "The Chazz shouldn't have made that left turn at that last tree." Chazz mumbled to himself.

_ 'he's kinda cute in his own way.' _Syrus though as she continued watching him and waiting for him to notice her being there Chazz stoped talking to himself when he notice her sitting on her rock. Chazz blushed lightly.

"Hello Chazz." Syrus said to him "Hello yellow slacker how long have you been here?" Chazz asked "um sense you came out of the bush Chazz." Syrus answered.

"Yellow slacker why are you here?" Chazz asked as he tryed to look like he was not just talking to himself a few minutes ago. "Waiting for Jaden." Syrus replied Chazz noded. "What are you doing here Chazz?" Syrus asked "none of your bussness." Chazz snaped back. "oh." Syrus sighed another bush started to move "Syrus Hassleberry said she'll hang-out today."Jaden yelled as she came out from the bush Syrus turned to Jaden. "Oh Hello Chazz." Jaden said as she saw Chazz. "Hey Slacker." Chazz said "Bye Slacker Yellow Slacker." Chazz said as he walked off "bye Chazz." Syrus and Jaden said.

* * *

(With Chazz as he walks to his room.)

"Jeez Boss did you have to be mean to her?" The Yellow Ojama said as he appeared.

"oh shut up"Chazz snapped at the Yellow Ojama and opened the door to his room when in his room and slammed the door shut. "but you said you've felt weird around her lately."the Yellow Ojama said " I said I feel like something bigs going to happen soon." Chazz said.

"but you said it feels strongest when your around her." the Yellow Ojama said "i did not say that." Chazz said as he laid down on his bed "I'm going to bed." Chazz said then reached for the lamp on the nightstand to turn it off and got under the covers.

* * *

_**Me:and that the first chapter** _

**Jaden ****Hassleberry and Syrus:WHY ARE WE GIRLS?!**

_**Me:um** **there not alot of genderbender storys out there so i wanted to wright one and its kinda a crossover **_

**Jesse and Chazz: O.O *looking at the boys turned girls* CUTE~**

_**Me:well it looks like some people are happy about the change XD now can someone READ AND REVIEW PLEASEZ~ **_

_**P.s not beta but i did go over it I'm not the worlds best speller and some words i asked how they are spelled if it not right don't hate me I tryed  
**_


	2. job request and old friendships

**_Me:no i have not watched the show yet but I'm under stress and i found writing helps me calm down some and now that i think about it i don't have to change it just because some of the people who read it don't like it but i like my story and thats what counts so flame me all you want btw i don't mind if your trying to help me be a better writer but due to the stress i'm under i ask don't be hash to on me  
_**

_**Hassleberry: what kinda of stress?**_

_**Me: my dad found out his very sick for a while now and my mum is very sick to i'm scared what might happen to them **_

_**Chazz:are you depressed?**_

_**Me:maybe T.T will some do the ****DISCLAIMER! please?**_

_**Zane:foxfan here don't own yugioh/gx/5ds or the people in it **_

_**Me:hey my name is death angel shadow-kat *glares***_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late Kaiba." The Blue haired girl said as she walked into the lab.

"Its fine your not usually late and when you are its for a good reason." Kaiba said as he turned to face the girl.

"But there is a reason I called you in on your day off." Kaiba said a all-buiness tone "All right what do you need Kaiba?" the girl asked at full fouse.

"Mokuba wants to inpove her dealing skills by going to Deal Academy but I'm senting someone with her but it was her choose on who I want you to make sure he don't try anything on her Shadow-Kat." Kaiba explaned.

"Who is he?"the girl now know as Shadow-Kat asked. "Noeh Kaiba." Seto Kaiba replyed.

"What the real reason other then you not wanting Noeh near your sister Kaiba-san?" Shadow-Kat asked. "I don't want to lose my sister to him and your two good at your job sometimes." Kaiba said as he passed her a paper "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE : Shadow-Kat" then there was her picz and a wrighting appearance.

"So your worryed about this fine if it will make you feel better I'll go and you and I both know Mokuba will never leave you forever and Noeh's not so bad anymore." Shadow-Kat sighed.

"you know you could have just asked Mokuba to have gotting Me to go and as for Mokuba I'll watch out for her you know she's like family to Me Well I better go pack." Shadow-Kat said as she got up from her sit and walked to the door. "bye Kaiba tell Mokuba I'll see her when we go oh when is that?" Shadow-Kat suddly turned around and asked. "7 AM Tomorrow." Kaiba said he turned to his laptop.

"um can I make a request can I run a Dealrunner progam whale being there and can I have my Dealrunner there? Shadow-Kat asked "Already being done now shoo." Kaiba said.

* * *

(At Deal Academy with Hassleberry Syrus and Jaden.)

"Hassleberry may I ask you something?" Syrus asked "Sure Sarg" Hassleberry said as they walked along the beach. Jaden was running ahead of them "What do you think the roadway in the gym is for? and do you feel like somethings going to happen?" Syrus asked.

"Um I don't know about the first one but I do feel like somethings going to happen but I don't know if its good or bad." Hassleberry replyed "hey Hassleberry theres going to be new stuents tomorrow maybe that has something to do with it. " Syrus said.

"Hey guys what do you think the new stuents will be like?" Jaden suddly asked "don't know Sarg" Hassleberry replyed.

"Well i hope there be nice and duel with me." Jaden said as she walked with her friends.

"Well we won't know til tomorrow which reminds me i need to call a old friend of mine to night." Hassleberry said in reply to Jaden.

"Well i have a duel to get to so I'll see you guys later." Syrus said and waved walking towards the school. "See you Syrus." Jaden and Hassleberry said.

"I'll see you Hassleberry i have a duel to get to to hope you don't mind." Jaden said. "I don't mind I have a phone call to make anyway." Hassleberry said.

"Well bye Hassleberry see you soon." Jaden said as she walked towards the red dorm for girls.

"Well i grest I'll go to the cliff again to make the call to Sparky." Hassleberry mumlbed to herself. and started to walk up the beach to a path that lead to the cliff. she walk to a secret path in the cliff side. she walked til she came to a cave by the secret path. she stand by the cave and take out a phone from her vest pocket and when though the contast till she found the one she was looking for. then hit the call dotton.

"This is Sparky. is this Tyranno Hassleberry calling?" Sparky asked.

"Yes it is now what did you really want to call me about this mourning for?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well Shadow-Kat had a meeting with her boss today. she was telling me that his little sister wants to go to duel Academy. but he won't sent her alone so she was saying that he may sent her and a few others people to. just though I tell you that you may see her. if she's right like she usually is." Sparky said.

Hassleberry understand what she was saying.

"Well it would be nice to see her again. it wouldn't be bad to see you guys again. I still have got to get you guys to meet my DA friends. well Shadow-Kat meet Chazz last summer."Hassleberry sweatdrop at remedering that change meeting.

"You know I want to meet them but I meet my master and he needs me." Sparky replied.

"Sparky you're in love with your master and I'm happy that hes in love with you to. but I miss hanging out with you. I haven't spoken with you in person in a year so please ask if you can come to at lest come and see you're sister." Hassleberry said in a pleading tone.

"I'll see what i can do. I didn't mean to stop sending time with you or my sister. I haven't been a good sister or friend lately have I? Sparky asked.

"i think you got caught up in life. and now you're reminded of it. that your feeling bad that you stopped doing things that are good for you. you are a good friend but you have to keep talking to us unless you want us worried about you." Hassleberry replied.

"listen if I don't get off the phone now. I won't ever get to ask master if I can go k? bye." Sparky said.

"I need to go to its starting to get dark so bye." Hassleberry replied then ended the call and started to go back to the yellow dorm.

* * *

_**Me:well that it for now  
**_

_**yugioh/gx/5ds crew:*passed out asleep* **_

_**Me:here its 3:08 AM oh ^^; i didn't know it was so late so read and review p.s do you think i'm doing better in writing?  
**_


	3. idk yet

_**Me: Hi can someone tell me what SOPA is it some bad for us wrighter's from what i've hear of it antway i changed somepeoples background so some people do know each other and some friendships/rivals and brother/sister type friendships that are not in the anime so if you don't like the sound of that don't read.**_

_**Jaden:Shadow-Kat don't own anything but the vosie in her head**_

_**Me:HEY**_

* * *

Chapter #3

(In Hassleberry's and Shadow-Kat's dream Hassleberry's Pov)

"_Wha..._?" Was Hassleberry's first though.

"Hassleberry." A person behind Hassleberry said. Hassleberry turned around to see the person that called out to her.

She saw a girl around her age with blue and red hair in pigtails and she wears a a black bandage around her chest and a black vest with blue fur and a black and blue plaed skirt and platform high hiled boots. What standed out was the fox ears and tail she had.

"Sh-Shadow-Kat?" Hassleberry yelled in shock of seeing her old friend.

The girl in question smiled.

"Tyranno" Shadow-Kat said to the now shocked Tyranno. "We're dreaming." Shadow-Kat said. "What dreaming?" Tyranno asked. "Tyranno rememder how we when we have a dream and it would come true." Shadow-Kat explaned.

Tyranno though about what Shadow-Kat said.

"_forsight Ma said i had it when i was little but Ma said i couldn't handle it at the time. But said it would come back one day._" Tyranno though.

"So we're having a vison?" Tyanno asked. Shadow-Kat nodded. "Well now what?" Tyanno asked Shadow-Kat.

"We wonder around til we find what it wants us to see." Shadow-Kat said as she takes Tyanno's hand to pull her up.

Tyranno realied her closle changed.

"When in visons you're in your monster form." Shadow-Kat explaned to the confused looking Tyanno.

Tyanno was wearing a brown no sheved coat and brown arm warmer's. a green teid up shirt and light brown shorts a belt with a dino head on it. and boots.

On her right arm warmer was a medic cross. her dino bandnaun and her dino DNA acit.

"We should get going." Shadow-Kat said then started dragging Tyranno toward the school.

"I CAN WALK YOU KNOW SOILDER." Tyranno yelled out at Shadow-Kat.

Soon they got there. "Welcome Students to a new year at Duel Academy. With a new year comes new change's to become better duelists as some of you have seen the new up-grades have and are still being done due to up-gredes that are not done we can't start at this time as soon as these are done we will start but we hope you the students will wait but until then we hope you-"The Principal explaned.

"How long is this guy going to talk?" Shadow-Kat asked Tyranno. "I don't know these first days feel like they can go on and on hey look." Tyranno said and pointed to the people coming on the aubitoruin stange the principal was standing on. Soon there were 14 boys and 10 girls there.

"Hey Shadow-Kat your up there." tyranno said. "Sparky to." Shadow-Kat replied as she looked at the aubitoruin stange.

"Tyranno I don't see anything unusal yet" Shadow-Kat said. "yeah Sage." Tyranno replied as she looked at the new more closely some she had meet doing her mother's job when she got hurt or sick. "there's Yugi and Ryou and Malik and Bunny I wonder what Bunny is a Student or Teacher here?" Tyranno asked Shadow-Kat. "Well when i last talked to Bunny she was going on about a job for teaching Drama and Music class at a highly know but she never said the name of the school so maybe she teachong or she relearning duel monsters." Shadow-Kat said to tyranno.

_"Yugi don't look like she's change a bit still wearing the coker wirer sheveless shirt and high schoolgirls bottom skirt and boots but the slayer red jackect new's. Malik volite ____nosheves_ hoodie and baggie jeans and same shoes Ra yellow jackect. well I think I'm going to learn more about her then the last time i did. Ryou white and light blue stiped shirt and blue plea skirt and mery jane shoes obelish blue jackect. about the only thing new are there jackects." Tyranno though as they watched.

"We've seen what we needed to see Tyranno it will be good to see you in person. Shadow-Kat said as she turn to Tyranno and smiled a small smile and waved as the dream faded into nothing.

* * *

(With Tyranno as she woke up)

Breathing hard aws she woke up. _"Well I wanted two see the remeining menders of team dino" _Tyranno thougt as she run a hand though her hair and looked out the window to see the sun just coming up.

"Well I'm not going back to sleep may as well get dress" Tyranno said to her self as she got up and got dressed in her shorts and green tied up shirt and her Ra yellow vest and her boots and dino bandan. Tyranno sighed "I wonder if Chazz is up" Tyranno wonder out loud.

"Well if he arn't I'll just wake him up." Tyranno said to her self and smiled a mischeif one at that. Tyranno Grab a notebook and backpack on her way out.

* * *

(Chazz Pov at his room)

Chazz was sitting on his bed thinking about the past and the people he missed.

_his Mother_

_his brothers *sometimes*_

_the fox twins_

_team dino_

_RJ_

_Lily_

"Wonder what shady's up to these days" Chazz wonder out loud. His wonder was cut short by a knock at his door.

"Hi Chazz" A joyful sounding Tyranno Hassleberry greeted him when he open the door. Not that he minded she and him hang-out when they couldn't sleep.

For Chazz it was a lot. Chazz never sleeped right after his Mother die and a few days after he meet Tyranno and her friends rivals and family. And soon they were like brother and sister.

"So how you doing?" Tyranno asked "As good as I can get." Chazz replied to Tyranno as he move out of her way so she can come in.

* * *

_**Me:Not funny Jaden **_

_**Chazz:i don't it is kinda funny **_

_**Me:MEANIE'S anyway like it hate review plz r&r **_


End file.
